I'll Hold My Breath
by xXColorhei
Summary: Persephone Jackson is trying her hardest to clear up her memories of Anthony Chase, her boyfriend. The Argo 2 will land soon, and she needs to remember. -Genderbent characters-


**This is the most, horrible, brilliant and random thing I wrote.**

**So anyways, they're genderbent here! So yeah, R & R, flames are used for cookies and will be given to good people! Constructive criticism is welcomed.**

**Please listen to: I'll Hold My Breath By Ellie Goulding while reading this for effect! :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'll Hold My Breath**

**.**

**.**

**_Breathe air you're not used to, tread floors you don't fall through_****  
****_Make waves…_****  
****_You crash a symbol hard_****  
****_Follow no one, always play the wrong card_****  
****_Waste days, in foreign places_****  
****_Shed lights, on your better side_****  
****_Reassure me that you'll wait for me, wait for me as long as it takes..._**

**.**

**Percy was in the roman camp **and she remembered. It was still quite blurry though, specially the ones with Anthony. Percy tucked her black hair behind her ear. "They're coming tomorrow..." It was hard to believe the heroine of Olympus, Persephone Jackson, defeater of a lot of monsters that would takes ages to pronounce, Daughter of Poseidon, Slayer of a lot of Titans, that would be also hard to pronounce, and girlfriend to Anthony Chase.

The last part she wasn't quite sure though.

She sat on the pier, her shoeless feet wading through the water, driving away nearby fishes, as she drowned in her thoughts.

He could've lost hope in finding her, decided to get a new girl that would actually stay safe for once. But she knew as a demigod it wasn't possible.

_**And I'll hold my breath, hold my breath.**_

She sighed as a fish managed to get near her, saying something like: _Feet! Feet of the daughter of the Sea God!_

Sometimes fish thoughts are weird.

She could've just let go, right? Anthony probably has a new girlfriend already, I mean, he was pretty hot. And he was smart too.

Percy groaned in frustration as she kicked fish away. And it said something like this, "_Arg! Feet incoming!"_

She had to admit, fishes had a sense of humor.

She dipped her feet deeper in the cold water, loving the feeling of it. She looked down at her reflection. Her green eyes stared back at her, rippled, and somewhat sad.

She let gravity take in as she leaned forward, letting the water soak her in. The water felt so good to her skin, and she wanted to stay there forever.

She closed her eyes shut as a memory came flashing back

_She was sleeping soundly beneath a tree, trying her best not to drool. Key word, trying._

_That was until someone decided to poke her repeatedly in the face._

_**Until you see me in your dreams**_  
_**WE'll stay awake beneath the trees**_  
_**We'll watch the buildings turn to dust**_  
_**A sky of diamonds just for us**_  
_**You are the risk I'll always take**_  
_**The only branch I'll never break**_  
_**Thsoe fears we'll blow them all way**_

_"Hey, hey seaweed brain. Hey." The voice said. Percy, annoyed and unmoved, swatted the hand away, turning her head to the other side._

_It was quiet for a bit before someone shouted, "Oh my Gods Percy, we're under attack!" and it was shouted right in. Her. Ear. Unfortunately, being the seaweed brain she was, the daughter of Poseidon believed it._

_"Ohmigods Anthony! Get the campers! Duck! Armor! Chicken!" She shouted randomly flailing around and eventually landing in Anthony's lap._

_She looked up._

_Anthony had a smirk plastered on his face, "Got ya Seaweed brain."_

_Percy blushed, "S-Shut up." She stood up and looked down at him, ""What're you doing here Wise Guy?" She shot at him. "I was dreaming about blue stuff."_

_Anthony stood up too and laced his fingers through hers, and she didn't protest._

_"Camp was boring and annoying because of all the new campers. Heck, one of them even shouted at me, saying, 'You have scary grey eyes.'"_

_Percy smirked, "You're eyes are pretty scary. It screams, 'If you make a mistake, I will eat you.'" _

_Anthony rolled his eyes, and tugged at her hand, "Come on, I wanna creep some campers out."_

_Percy let him tug her to camp, and said, "An what's your plan for that?"_

_"We swim. As in we, I mean you." He said, grey eyes gleaming with a plan._

_"I swim." Percy emphasized, "And they'll get freaked out by that?"_

_Anthony nodded, "using your powers for example."_

_"Or I could freak them out with my body." Percy snickered._

_Anthony rolled his eyes again, "I doubt that camp would allow unfit bodies." _

_"Hypnos kids have unfit bodies." Percy retorted as they passed Peleus and Thalia's pine._

_"Exclude them, they sleep a lot." Anthony said._

_They passed a kid with cropped blond hair and hazel eyes. "It's you again!" Anthony leaned in Percy's ear, "That's the kid that shouted."_

_The kid wiggled his eyebrows, "And who's this pretty girl?"_

_Seriously?_

_A thirteen year old was flirting with a sixteen year old._

_When will the madness stop?_

_"She's my girlfriend." Anthony cut him off, narrowing his eyes and tightening his hold on Percy's hand. Wow, he was threatened by a kid._

_The kid gasped in mock and turned to Percy, "You could do so much better!"_

_Percy broke into a grin, "I find this scene funny."_

_Anthony glared and the kid flinched, and Anthony pulled her away. And Percy started laughing, "Funniest, thing ever!"_

_"Shut up." Anthony blushed, as they reached the lake._

_A few new campers had noticed the scene and had followed them to the lake. Anthony turned to her, "Stay in there for a couple of minutes."_

_Percy nodded, "Yes Sir!" She said mockingly and marched to the lake, and jumped in._

_The water swallowed her wholeheartedly, and she closed her eyes, relaxing._

_After a seven or eight minutes of relishing in the water, she heard muffled sounds,_

_"Ohmigods! She's drowning!"_

_"Someone save her!"_

_"She's been there for eight minutes!"_

_She laughed to herself, forming bubbles as she did so. She looked up and saw that the new campers were freaking out, and the kid with the blond hair look terrified. Anthony had a smug smile on his face._

_She needed to wipe that away._

_IShe reached her hand out and slowly started to come up._

_"Hey Anthony, help me up." She said. And he nodded, reaching for her hand._

_And she pulled him in._

_Percy caught a glimpse of the campers surprised faces. Surprised that she was still alive, and that she had just puled Anthony along with her._

_FWOOSH!_

_Anhthony landed in a slapsh._

_They were underwater, and Anthony had a shocked looked to his face, as Percy held his hand, so he could breathe along with her. Percy laughed as Anthony started freaking out._

_"What the hell Seaweed brain!' He shouted, swatting wildly at nothing._

_Percy punched his arm, "Hey, you wanted to freak them out, right?"_

_Anthony humphed._

_Percy smiled._

_Anthony noticed this, "Why are you smiling?" Percy shrugged, "Nothing, I just remembered we had our first kiss underwater." Anthony blushed and Percy looked away, they hands still holding on tight to the other._

_"Hey, Percy." Anthony said softly, almost in a whisper. Percy quickly turned to him, "Hm?"_

_"I...mwurbuu..." He muttered, getting redder, which did not match the water color._

_"What?" percy asked, leaning closer. What was Mwurrbuu? Some sort of fancy ice cream flavor?_

_Anthony sighed and looked at her straight in the eye. "I love you."_

_Percy's heart did a relay race, jumped from her chest, swam around, and went back in._

Her_ face heated up, and she thought the water would biol around her._

_Then she snapped back int reality when Anthony's face grew worried._

_"Are you okay?" He asked._

_but she leaned in and kissed him._

_Underwater._

_For the second time._

_**Fight fires in your best clothes, touch skin with your eyes closed**__  
__**Chase thunder…**__  
__**With the volume down**__  
__**Pack a suitcase, wonder to the next town**__  
__**Force quit, on your losing streak**__  
__**Solve a riddle in a magazine, be tongue in cheek**__  
__**Tell me that we're still too young,**__  
__**that we're still too young and I'll hold my tongue**_

_It had been a few minutes when they broke apart for air, which was ironic, because they were underwater and all that._

_She smiled at him, "I love you too."_

_And they could have been happier at that moment rather than they could have looked by winning a million wars._

Percy's eyes snapped open, and three words came out of her mouth. "He loved me."

She looked down, down at the seabed, where the crawlers went around aimlessly.

She reached her hand and grabbed for the pier above, and pulled herself up.

And she smiled.

"And I guess I love him too."

The horn blew three times. And the romans started walking to the place where they'd meet the Greeks.

Oh Gods.

It was time.

Percy grabbed for her discarded praetor's cloak, and put it on her, slipping her shoes back on. And blended along with the Romans, which was hard, since the Romans looked at her with respect.

Soon asmall figure was at her side, "They're here!" Francine squeezed her head. "Maybe I should turn into a bug or something..." She pondered. A guy with cream colored skin and brown hair turned to Percy, "I feel nervous." Percy sighed, "I do too. But we can do this."

They nodded, looking ahead, as Percy walked faster for her place in the front lines.

She arrived next to a guy with black hair and determined eyes and the same praetor's cloak.

"Are you sure they're safe?" He said.

Percy looked at him, "If you mean safe as in they're-not-killing-anyone safe, then yeah." He said. Rey cracked a smile, before regaining her posture again.

a voice was heard from a speaker, and it was a girl, "Please refrain from maiming, kiling and hurting-" Someone cut him off, "Shut up Leona. We're here!" The girl, Leona spoke again, as if she wasn't speaking to hundred armed Romans. "Uhm, I know that Jessica, I landed the freaking thing."

Percy laughed, not caring if she looked insane. TO her surprise, the Romans laughed along too.

The Argo 2 landed and dust flew in every drection, but Percy stood her ground, as the large, garage like doors opened, revealing about fifteen people.

a girl with blond hair and sky blue eyes, stepped out.

"Hello Romans, as you can see it is me, Jessica Grace, and after living with the Greels for a few months, I can assure you they are safe." And he said a bunch of random stuff.

But what caught Percy's eye was the guy behind him. Who had curly blond hair and serious, calculating grey eyes.

She just stared at him, and the memories were coming to her head again.

_**Until you see me in your dreams**_  
_**We'll stay awake beneath the trees**_  
_**We'll watch the buildings turn to dust**_  
_**A sky of diamonds just for us**_  
_**You are the risk I'll always take**_  
_**The only branch I'll never break**_  
_**Those fears we'll blow them all way**_

_They sat on a bench, just after the 2nd Titan war, watching at the chaos of the city, and the people stumbled aimlessly around Manhattan, pulling up cars and motors, scratching their heads in confusion._

_"Talk about bad mortal day." Anthony muttered, looking around._

_Percy nodded, observing the mortal's confusion._

_"We lost so much." She muttered, "And Lucy..."_

_Anthony's face darkened. "Yeah."_

_"You loved her a lot didn't you?" Percy whispered._

_Anthony nodded, "But as my sister. Then he turned wacko, and liked me as a boyfriend potential guy."_

_Percy nodded too, somewhat relieved._

_Why? SHe didn't know._

_"And besides, I like someone else..."_

_Percy sighed, she could never get a break. "She must e really lucky."_

_"Not really, she gets into times of danger a lot. I had to take a dagger for her."_

_Anthony took a dagger for a girl? But the only dagger she knew he took was for..._

_"And it was poisoned too." Anthony chuckled._

_Percy's eyes widened as she realized the answer._

_Anthony liked her._

_**I'm here, I'm here to save you**__  
__**No fall, I will swim to save you**_

_Suddenly he stood up, "Come on, we have shrouds to burn." He said solemnly._

_He held out his hand._

_And she smiled, and did the smart thing for once._

_She took it._

Percy shook out of her thoughts as Anthony caught her glance.

His grey calculating eyes scanned hers, boring his eyes into her soul.

And he smiled.

_**Until you see me in your dreams**_  
_**We'll stay awake beneath the trees**_  
_**We'll watch the buildings turn to dust A sky of diamonds just for us**_  
_**You are the risk I'll always take**_  
_**The only branch I'll never break**_  
_**Those fears we'll blow them all way**_

Percy's sea green eyes felt watery, but she smiled too.

And she muttered, "I remember."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yay! I plan on making more genderbent stories. I hope you liked it!**


End file.
